Flame
"Burn in Hell!" Flame is the 10th and final base form on Star Side. It is a Heavy/Zoner hybrid due to its high startlag and low speed, but huge damage and range. Moveset *'Z - Crossfire' **Flame rises into the air, and starts blasting fireballs towards the cursor. They explode on contact with anything physica, and deal huge damage. *'X - Meteor Storm' **Flame spreads their arms, 2 firey orbs in each hands. Then, he clasps his hands together in his right han, and creates a large explosion. As the explosion is going on, multiple fireballs are sent racing towards whreever the cursor was at the time. It deals gigantic damage. Alternates Trivia *Flame is infamous for being one of the most laggy forms thanks to it's high effect output. *Upon using the x move, Flame will say 1 of 3 phrases; "Just try to keep up!", "Hopeless.", and "You can't escape!" *Flame's fifth alt, Arsenic, was created by what.#6289 on the Discord. *Flame's fourth alt, Incineration, is an obvious refrence to the One Punch Man character, the flame-weilding cyborg Genos. *Flame's third alt, Phoenix, is entirely based on Theos the War Phoenix, from the now-dead Roblox game Arcane Adventures. Even Phoenix's theme is the same as Theos' boss batle music. And it's Awakening quote is in refrence to Durza, the Dark Wizard, Theos' enemy and the game's antagonist. *Flame's lore is partially inspired by Carolina and her A.I. Iota and Eta from the popular Machinima series Red vs. Blue created by Rooster Teeth. Lore Flame is the warrior of ignition, a man who backs down from none. He, along with his sister, is the protector of Iota City. Despite many near-death scenarios, he continues as a fighter for the denizens of the city. He’s an arrogant man, but one who cares deeply for the people who trusts him. It was the year 2367 when Eta City had decided to experiment with Star Souls. Back when Flame was a normal man, he was chosen for his excellent stamina and ability to fight. The procedure was considered a success to all but Flame. Not wanting to insult the scientists, he was unable to tell them of his pain. For the flames had burrowed themselves deep inside the man’s body. He was in constant, agonizing torment. But the prospect of protecting the people he loved had lit a fuse inside him, and fueled by this, he was able to endure. But as quickly as he succeeded, he failed. It was only 5 years of his duty when he was unsuccessful in a job he had considered to be above his own life. The man was slow. Seemingly unstable. Flame’s arrogance got the better of him, considering the man to be weak. Maybe even a local drunk who got out of the city. That’s when he disappeared. Flame, startled, looked around. That’s when he saw the orbs. Before he could react, they exploded, and he was knocked down. He felt hot, as if the flames had increased in intensity. Blood pooled from him, seemingly endless. Before he achieved unconsciousness, he looked into the city, and saw multiple blocks already laid to ruin. He awoke in a steel room, a bunker Flame had thought. That’s when he saw his sister sitting next to him. Not having seen her in 8 years, since he moved to Eta City, he was extremely surprised. But falling to his wounds, he slept again. Days later, drifting in and out of sleep, he was able to walk again. That was when he had learned of his city’s fate. It was decimated, destroyed, beaten. There was a giant amount of casualties. All thanks to Flame’s own arrogance. But is also when he learned where he was. Unknown to him, his sister had also signed up to become a Star Soul, and 2 years after he became Flame, she became Frostfire. They were in Iota City. Even after the mess with Omega and Epsilon, Flame continues to support Cintilla Federation. Being unaffected by the rifts in time, he and his sister are prepared to face any threat. Though secretly, Flame is still looking for a way to snuff the flames keeping him in constant agony. Category:Forms Category:Has Lore